The present invention relates to a cart for transporting oversized objects. More particularly, the present invention is a collapsible dolly for transporting large and heavy objects such as, but not limited to, portable toilets.
A hand truck or “dolly” is well known for its usefulness in transporting loads. A dolly can be tailored to meet the needs of a particular industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,750 to Brown discloses a collapsible and adjustable dolly for removing or installing heavy domestic appliances such as ovens and air-conditioners. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,534 assigned to Jasent Inc. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,043 to Myron both disclose collapsible luggage carts for transporting luggage through airport terminals. There exists a need for a dolly adapted for transporting portable toilets and other heavy event equipment.